Birthday Boy
by LadyMarie2318
Summary: What do you get the ships resident Whiz Kid for his birthday?


**AN: This story has been sitting in my writing folder for over a year now. It was so close to being finished when Anton passed that I wanted to get it out to the world but then it got hard and I thought I could do so much more with it. So fast forward a year and I am stuck on the rest of the story I know the middle and end of what I want and yet I can't write it. So I thought lets get this out there and maybe the rest will eventually fall into place. So please enjoy this story it was never meant to sit in a folder it was meant to be read.**

* * *

Eight o'clock Friday night Anna was finally able to slip her favourite dress and sky-high leather boots on before checking the mirror one last time and waited for the door to ring. They had a date and if for some reason her father got in the way again tonight she was going to kill him. Hopefully the Captain had been able to distract him long enough for the two of them to get the transporter bay where it would be too late to stop them.

She heard the bell ring and opened her door to find him shuffling his feet, nervously looking up and down the corridor. She grabbed his hand, grinning from ear to ear and started to run up towards the transporter room, where several members of the crew were all beaming down to the planet. Last night they had a small party to celebrate his birthday but tonight it was time to get loud and get off the ship. Senior members of the crew had decided that it was going to be a youngster's night and therefore were either staying on board or heading to another venue down on the planet. That didn't matter to them, his birthday present from her was a date, a night out without her father or an attack on the ship to stop them.

They had finally set foot on the transporter pad when the one voice she didn't want to hear came drifting through the door, "get us down there NOW!" Anna hissed just as they were beamed down. As they reached the planet they all made a run for the club, hand in hand the pair raced after their crewmates. Upon the door closing behind them they let out a cheer, they had done it; they were on the planet in a club her father would never set foot in.

Still holding hands the pair made their way to the bar, when they got there she started to order a drinks but was stopped by her date "Why are you ordering zat, you should be drinking wodka, wodka is the only thing to drink." "Well Mister birthday boy I hate to say this but I'm a good old southern girl, who drinks sweet tea, bourbon and my dads favourite mint julep" She smiled at him sweetly as if challenging him to try and force her to drink vodka, before turning back to the bartender and continuing "If you had of let me finish, could you please add some vodka to my order. Seems my boyfriend is to set in his ways." She smiled broadly at the bartender before turning to Chekov who's jaw now seemed to reach the floor, before opening and closing it like a fish "You… you callllled me your bbboyfriend", he managed to stutter out before sweeping her into a bear crushing hug.

"Of course I did silly," Anna said as he gently placed her back on the ground, "Just because my dad's doing his best to stop us seeing each other doesn't mean you aren't my boyfriend." The grin on his face got just a little bigger and he started to puff out his chest a little more, proud that this wonderful girl would consider him her boyfriend. They grabbed their drinks and headed over to some of their crewmembers where they toasted the birthday boy a few times before everyone else started to hit the dance floor. The two of them sat cosy in the corner cuddled up and happy, they had a few more rounds of drinks, before Chekov had his arm ripped off. "I love this song come on let's dance" Anna tugged on his arm and her puppy dog eyes and pouty lips just melted his reluctance.

So he let her pull him up on to the floor, where she wove in and out of the crowd not happy to dance on the edges, wanting to be in the middle of it all. They finally reached a spot she approved of where the crowd forced them to dance closely. Not that he minded, especially when she was bumped from behind and forced to place her delicate hands on his chest. They danced and kept dancing, her hands roaming up and down his back, his hands getting tangled in her long caramel coloured hair. Anna managed to spin around so her back was flush to his chest, their bodies fully connecting. His body went stiff, his body went stiff he had never been this close to her before. Their bodies pressed closely, she continued to sway against him, her hands kept brushing his thighs, before she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips.

Her hands slowly worked their way up her body until she wound them around his neck, pulling his lips down to meet her neck. He started to move his hands up and down her body whilst leaving open month kisses along her neck. Her hands kept pulling him in, until they moved back down to join his roaming her body and guiding them to where she wanted them to be. Before he knew what happened she had slipped her fingers through his belt loops pulling his body in closer, as her tight round arse kept brushing the bulge that was slowing growing in his pants.

Anna spun around facing him square on, before placing her fingers back in his belt loops where she pulled him into her body. She placed her right hand behind his head, twisting her fingers into his hair and pulling him into a heating kiss. Chekov's hands managed to find their way into her hair deepening the kiss, before they both broke it off to catch a breath. Wordlessly they broke apart and headed back to the table, they reached it and found that may of their crew mates had already found their way back already. Chekov had a quick word with some of the guys and they all decided to head to the next venue. Before she could follow the others, Chekov grabbed Anna's hand and guided her to the side, calling the ship to beam them back on-board. This time it was his turn to grab her hand and guide her through the ship, back to her room, seeing as she didn't have to worry about a roommate.

They finally made it back to her room and as the door shut Chekov had pushed her against the cold metal wall. He closed the distance quickly as Anna's hands made their way into his short curly hair. Their lips meet in a clash of teeth and all Anna could taste was the bitter vodka Chekov had been drinking all night and the as her kisses moved along his jawline she started to taste the sweat that coated his skin. Chekov moved his hands from the wall placing one on her hip and the other moved up her thigh, lifting her dress up as he went until his fingers brushed her lace panties that were now soaked through. As he did Anna bite down hard on his neck, causing a rather loud animalistic growl to leave Chekov's lips. He moved his hand so it now cupped her wet core and he quickly added pressure causing her to jump and whimper at his touch. Anna's hands moved to the large bulge now begging to be released from boyfriends pants, softly she rubs her hand over it as Chekov starts to rub his hand faster along her throbbing core. She quickly with some aide from Chekov manages to get his pants off and her panties both of which now lay forgotten in an unknown corner of her room. Chekov lifts her up so that her legs now wrap around him pulling them closer as he enters her with such force that she screams and digs her nails into his back. She wiggles and before she knows it they have set a rhyme that both are comfortable with. With one final thrust Anna called out his name as she culched around Chekov and they let out a scream of passion, as neither had the desire to form words. They slumped to the floor and Anna wrapped herself around Chekov.

When he thought his legs would carry them he picked her up and moved them to the bed. He placed Anna down and looked at her, her eyes were hooded and filled with passion, and a soft seductive smile played on her lips. Her fingers started to wonder up his thigh before grabbing the hem of I his shirt that never quite made it off during their first round of sex. Her fingers curled and she tugged him down so he was now sandwiching her between him and the then bed. He placed his arms on either side of her head and positioned himself so as he no longer squished her and let his own cocky little smile beam down at her. She noticed that his eyes were roaming her body and that his cock seemed to be getting hard just looking at her.

Anna decided that she needed to take action but before she could do anything Chekov moved taking his shirt off as he went before leaning in to kiss her passionately. Anna bites his bottom lip hard enough to drew blood; he leaves her lips and moves along her jawline to her ear where he starts to whisper to her in Russian. Her eyes are closed as she listens to what she can only imagine is him telling her everything he wants to do to her body and soul. He looses his balance on top of her and she takes her chance, she flips them so she is now straddling him. Her smile now mirrored his cocky one from before as she leant down and kissed him.

His hands run up her thighs moving the skirt of her dress up, her hands covered his until they reached her hips where she grabbed the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head. Her fingers reached around and hooked onto her bra where she quickly unclipped it throwing it to the floor. Chekov looked up at her now exposed breast and began to run his hands up her body towards those perfect globes. She leans into his touch as she runs her nails down his pale white chest, warm to touch and glistening in beads of sweat. She leans down further so she can kiss him, her breasts now pressed against his hard body causing them both to breath a little deeper. Her hands hold his in place on her hips as she allows her lips to move from his now tender lips along his jawline to his ear. She stops and nipples at his lobe, softly, seductively whispering "Happy Birthday Mister Chekov."

Slowly she moves down his neck leaving open hot kisses, until she reaches the soft, delicate point where shoulder meets neck and she bites and sucks as he whimpers below her. She then moves south along his sternum, licking and kissing her way first to his left nipple then the right leaving him moaning and begging for her lips to touch him again. She continued her journey south, down to his navel where she allows her tongue to dip in and kiss him. Her hot kisses continue downwards and her hands release his so she can run them up his thighs never touching his aching erection she steers clear of it instead favouring to tease him just a little longer. His body begs her to touch him but she refuses instead she kisses him up the inside of both thighs giggling as she can hear him getting impatient. She continues to kiss and mummers just loud enough for him to hear "patience Pavel, patience" just as she kissed the head of his throbbing cock.

Her mouth is warm and the kiss so long over due that Chekov nearly jumps off the bed, causing Anna to giggle a little harder. The sensation of her mouth kissing up and down his shaft as her hands slowly massage his throbbing balls, his hands reach for her hair and he wraps his fingers in her thick curls. She lifts her head and gives him a cheeky smile before her perfect little mouth and swollen kissed lips wrap themselves around his erection and starts to take as much of him as she could. He could feel the need to release but needed her to feel the pleasure she had given him, "Stop, going to cum… need to be inside you" he panted out as he tried to pull her away from him.

Anna didn't mind if he decided to release in her mouth she wanted to taste him, but she could feel her own juices starting to run down the inside of her thighs. She sat up and positioned herself so she was now sitting with his erection right in front of her dripping entrance. She smirks down at him "So you want to be inside me you say. Like this?" She moans as she ensures she makes contact with his stiff cock all the way up, bring groans of desire to exist her lovers lips, before she slides herself down causing a painful yet needy cry to fill the room. Placing her hands on his chest for support she starts to bounce up and down slowly at first helping to build her own desire until she feels Chekov's hands squeezing her hips.

He starts to forcibly meet her every downward motion until he has them flipped, pounding into her with not real concern for the fact that her body seems to be barely holding together. He adds his fingers to her clit forcing a little more pressure as he leans in kissing her before she clenches around him for the second time tonight as she explodes around him. As her body releases around him Chekov comes undone, filling her with his seed, he slumps forward trying to ensure he doesn't smoother Anna underneath him as they both try to come down from the high they have just experienced. He rolls off her and makes as if to leave when Anna grabs a hold of him "please just stay, I don't want you to leave" she murmurs as her eyes close and her breathing steadies. He pulls up the blanket that had made its way to the floor, which in all honesty was what he had been going to do before she stopped him. Makes his way back up the bed where he covers them both and pulls her soft feminine body tightly, protectively into his. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he whispers ever so softly "moya lyubov'" before joining her in the land of sleep.

Early the next morning both occupants of Miss McCoy's room awoke to hear her alarm going off, informing them that it was unfortunately time for them to find whatever remained of Chekov's clothes and prepare for the day ahead. After they found all his clothing and he had dressed Anna wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hot steamy kiss. "Well Pavel, don't be a stranger. Make sure you stop by often." Her voice was low and seductive in his ear, her breath warm, Chekov took one look at her, kissed her hard and then ran for his room before he was seen by anyone.

Anna had just gotten into the shower when she heard her door chime, and then open, as Chekov had just left she could only assume it was her father. Getting out and wrapping a towel around her she walked out to find him looking around the room in distaste. To be honest herself and Chekov had tried to make it appear less like a night of sex and frivolity had taken place and more like a boozy night out. Looking at her fathers face she knew he wasn't fooled but she gave him a warm smile and battered her eyelids hoping to draw attention away from the room and back to what he was here for. "Morning Dad," she said as she leant up and kissed his cheek, "have a good night last night? I heard you and the Captain were gonna have a few drinks and hang out." She called over her shoulder as she walked back into the bathroom to dry off and dress for her shift in Med-Bay.

She could hear her father talking but couldn't quite make out the words as she applied her make up and put her hair up. As she walked out of the bathroom her father offered her his arm as he did most mornings when they had breakfast together and led the way out. "Was that Chekov I saw heading down the hall away from your room when I arrived this morning? I only ask as he looked to be in last nights clothes." Her father tried to sound innocent but she could hear the faint hint of suspicion that coated every words. "Yes it was he came to see if I had truly made it back to my room last night, it seems he couldn't remember if walking me to my door was a dream or a fact. So when he woke up he felt compelled to come and find out." Bones looked down at his daughters face and saw a spark flick through her eyes before he nodded and dropped the subject, for now at least.

The day was rather constant with many members of the crew dropping in for aide in removing or managing their hangovers from the night before. By the time her break rolled around she was ready to take a load off and enjoy some gossip with her fellow crew. So when she arrived in the break room she made her way over to a table occupied by Chekov and Sulu. "Hey boys, how we feeling after last nights party?" The boys looked up as she plonked down in the seat next to Chekov, "Not too bad, though I might have to drop by for something to help with this ringing in my ears." Sulu replied with a mischiefs grin, "You would not be the first, half the crew have been down to medical already to find some relief." The three of them chatted away until their breaks were over and as they left Anna filled Chekov in on the story she had feed her father this morning, as she knew they hadn't seen each other what with her father working in the Med bay on the same shift as her.

After several more hours of crew coming and going from Med Bay Anna realised it was finally time for her to head back to her room for some peace and quiet. She was hoping to run into Chekov, maybe arrange for him to come have dinner with her in her room but she didn't run into him at all. As the door shut behind her she headed to the bathroom in need of a shower and a quiet night since she had missed Chekov. Reaching the door to her bathroom Chekov stepped out and wrapped his arms around her waist and a warm breath across her ear before a seductive voice whispered moya lyubov' low, sending a tingle through her body. She tilted her head slightly meeting his lips with hers as he backed her back into the room bumping into the bed. They came up for air and he looked down at her "I missed you today moya lyubov'. You seemed stressed at lunch I wanted to help you relax a little," a cheeky little smile spread across his face. Taking advantage of the bed behind her, Chekov gently moved his hands from her waist up to her shoulders and pushed her so she was now sitting on the bed, looking up at him.

He slowly knelt down in front of her running his hands down from her shoulders to her hips, where he stoped and reached up to give her a deep kiss. She started to pull on the bottom of his shirt as the kiss got more heated when they broke the kiss Chekov leaned back slightly and took it off. Before his hands found their way back to her hips and continued their journey south, teasingly slow over her thighs, running small circles on the now goose bumped flesh. His hands travelled down and his lips travelled along the top of her work boots, sending chills throughout her body. Quickly his fingers worked their way to her right boot, he unzips it and continues kisses down her leg as he revels her soft sweet skin. As he takes off the boot he moves to the left one only to repeat the process sending her body into overload, grabbing hold of the sheets. Chekov runs his hands painstakingly slow back up her legs and his lips switch between kissing, licking and nipping her legs as he makes his way back to her throbbing core. Her legs shake as she tries to pull him into her but his hands hold her legs spread wide enough to allow his head to move up the inside of her thighs.

He softly pulls her legs forcing her body to fall back onto the bed, and continues to kiss the soft, sensitive skin. His lips move quickly over her wet panties leaving her begging for more pressure on her throbbing core. His hands move up lifting her uniform, just high enough so that his fingers can loop through the band of her panties and he gives them a pull quickly down to her knees. The cool air hits her core and sends her over the edge, "It's not over yet, moya lyubov'. I want to explore your body and know every inch of your skin." The only reply he got was Anna wriggling on the bed as she came down from what he hoped would be the first of many tonight. He took her panties off and through them towards the bathroom behind him, bending down to kiss her core, he licked his way around cleaning her and tasting as much of her as he could.

His hands still held her legs in place as they shock now not just from resistance but also the anticipation that was again building in her lower body. His hands moved to her hips and as they did, the pair heard a chime, informing them someone was at the door. Anna tried to pull herself together as she did she felt Chekov flip her onto her stomach and allowed her body to slide down the bed so her knees were now resting on the floor, he moved so his body was now under the bed, hidden from view. As her knees hit the floor she grabbed at an old training manual that had been chucked onto her bed earlier and made as if to read it before calling her visitor in. As she looked up her worst fear stood in front of her "Hey dad what's up?" Anna managed to get out before she felt Chekov run his hands ever so lightly up and down her thighs getting closer every time to her dripping core. When Bones walked in to his daughters room he noticed she seemed a little off but nothing unusual after all it had been a long day dealing with her crew mates. "Just wanted to make sure your ok kiddo. I know you were busy today and you looked a little worn out when you left." His ears picked up on a subtle sound and he couldn't pick up from where it had come form but the only logical place would be the bathroom after all where else could someone hide. Stupid pointy-eared bastard making me think logically. Little did he know it was Chekov sliding out from under the bed just enough to start kissing his way up the inside of Anna's right thigh as his hand rubbed small light circles up her left. "I'm ok dad, promise. Just going to have a quiet night in that's all." Bones noticed her hand clutching at the manual a little tighter and realised he had been wrong the secret person must be under the bed. Must have asked Kirk for advice on where to hide its straight out of his book that. Bones decided to put them both out of their misery for now and leave. "Alright kiddo if your sure I'll leave you too it." He said as he turned to leave, when he reached the door he turned around and casually remarked "Tell the poor boy hiding under your bed I'm not going to kill him but he better treat you right or I might need to rethink that last statement. Night kids" and left.

Thankfully her dad left quickly because a mere second after her doors shut Chekov's lips had reached her core where he decided to lip her entrance quickly. Then as she whimpered begging for more he sucked hard causing her to collapse face first onto the bed, which helped muffle the cry of pleasure that escaped her lips. Positioned on his elbows he started to lick and suck her core sending her body close to the edge before he stopped and slide out as quickly as he could from under the bed. Anna turned herself around so she was now facing him, before pulling him in for a heated kiss and tasting herself on his lips. His hands moved up her body until he was able to move her onto the bed the way they were before her father interrupted. Anna was now laying on her back hair spread out above her and a soft blush covered her skin, her dress gathered at her hips, chest heaving and looking back at him. He moved swiftly to remove his pants as she slowly moved backwards to allow for him to join her on the bed. When his pants had been discarded and his boxers followed suit he moved onto the bed and positioned himself so that he could enter her dripping core.

He decided to tease her a little longer and only allowed his hard on to brush her entrance before he lent down to kiss her, as she whimpered and begged for more. He then only allowed the head to enter her and pull out a few times before she reached up and locked her hands in his wild curly hair, where she looked him straight in the eye. "Fuck me Pavel or I swear I'll tell him it was you hiding in here," she groaned, as he thrust his full length into her. He begun to pump in and out of her, Anna wrapped her legs around Chekov helping to change the angle and allowing him to finally hit her g-spot with ever thrust. Anna's uniform was still on but it didn't stop Chekov from lowering his head to her chest where he licked and sucked at the sensitive nipples he could see straining through her thin uniform and even thinner bra. Causing her to buck against him as her hard peaks responded to every touch, before his mouth left her breast and moved to her lips giving her a heated kiss. Anna could feel her body spasm and knew she was close, Chekov could sense it to and slowed the pace, and he was now pumping in and out of her with long slow thrusts. It took several deep strokes for her body to explode into the second orgasm of the evening, a few long tedious strokes and Chekov followed her into release. He pulled out of her and fell onto the bed in a way that would hopefully not hurt Anna. They both moved so they could curl up together under the covers both content to just lie with each other for now. The smell of sex filled the room and silence replaced the sound of skin hitting skin, until Chekov whispered in "I told you it wasn't over didn't I, no" As they both wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled.

True to his word Chekov did explore ever inch of her soft, sun kissed skin that night and the next and most nights that they had off. Hell when they could they meet up on their days off wither in her room for a private work out or in the rec room for a more public catch up with their crew mates.

* * *

AN: This was never meant to be SMUTTY I swear it, it was originally gonna be a little bit of fluff but it just kinda happened! Hope you liked!


End file.
